Enfermo por Ti
by LowlyMARIANA
Summary: AU. Hermione está enamorada de Harry aunque no se conocen, pero está con otro chico... cuando ella intenta terminar con su novio, pasara algo que hara que ellos se conoscan bien...


Hola!. Aquí les traigo otro FanFic, es algo bastante raro… Espero que les guste :), y también que, por favor, me dejen Review's diciéndome qué les pareció y si tienen alguna duda, se las podré aclarar…

Todos lo personajes mencionados a continuación son propiedad de JK Rowling y la Warner BROS, y si hago esto no es con motivo de lucro, sino como diversión.

Está dedicado a mi amiga Wendoly que me ayudó y me hizo ver que después de todo no era un completo desastre.

Lo que está entre asteriscos son los pensamientos de los personajes y lo que está en _cursiva_ son las voces de la conciencia de Hermione.

**Enfermo por Ti**

-Son las 8 en punto y ahí llega él, tan puntual como siempre. Y, Dios…, con esa sonrisa que me mata. Está bien… soy conciente de que no hemos intercambiado más de unos "Buenos Días!", pero eso es más que suficiente para saber que es una persona bastante educada y respetuosa. _Ya basta, Hermione, basta de pensar en él; tienes novio y lo quieres… o no?._ Claro que lo quiero, lo que siento por Draco nunca cambió, lo quiero tanto como cuando éramos amigos… y ése es un gran problema porque creí que después de un tiempo de noviazgo, el cariño que sentía por él, crecería y se convertiría en amor… sin embargo, eso no sucedió y no sucederá. Así que lo mejor será terminar con esto lo más pronto posible, sé que lo lastimaré, pero si no lo hago así, será mucho peor… En cambio, lo que siento por el chico de pelo alborotado color azabache y ojos color verde es diferente…

-Hola, Hermione – dijo Draco acercándose a ella para darle un beso.

-Hola, Draco – dijo Hermione esquivando el beso de Draco y se lo dio en la mejilla.

-Qué te pasa?.

-Nada, es sólo que tengo bastante trabajo – contestó revolviendo algunos papeles que estaban en su escritorio.

-Ah… sí, éstos últimos días ha habido bastante trabajo… Bueno, mejor me voy para que puedas trabajar…

-Sí, nos vemos.Ya no puedo más con esto, no puedo seguir engañándolo. Ahí va otra vez, se le ve tan varonil, tan… _Por qué no puedes sacártelo de la cabeza, Hermione?, será porque te gusta?._ Pues parece que es más que un gusto… _Pero cómo te puedes haber enamorado de alguien sin siquiera conocerlo bien?._ Al parecer el amor a primera vista sí existe…, y este es algo así, es que es tan lindo, se le ve tan bien con su terno y se ve que es buena persona. _"Caras vemos, corazones no sabemos"._ Lo sé, pero con él es diferente, cuando lo miro a los ojos me inspira confianza, no sé porqué, pero es lo que siento….

-Ya terminaste, Hermione?.

-Ya casi, déjame terminar de ordenar esto y ya.

-Bien, hoy iremos a pasear por ahí…

-Bueno…, ya terminé, vamos?.

-Sí, ya era hora…

Al salir de la oficina, fueron a caminar por el parque y luego pasaron por algunas calles desoladas y un poco oscuras, ambos iban muy callados y hasta cierto punto distanciados. Hermione estaba pensando cómo decirle a Draco para terminar con su relación de una manera en la que él no saliera muy lastimado y pudiera conservar su amistad, sabía que iba a ser muy difícil, pero estaba buscando la mejor manera de hacerlo.

-Draco, … necesito decirte algo… - comenzó quedándose parada frente a él.

-Sí, dime.

-Yo quería pedirte perdón porque sé que te voy a lastimar, pero si no lo hago, será peor… Debemos terminar – soltó mirándolo a los ojos – ya no puedo más…, si quieres… podemos seguir siendo amigos…

-Sabes?, sí me lastimaste, pero tú saldrás más lastimada – dijo furioso tomándola fuertemente de los brazos.

-Qué te pasa?, no te das cuenta de que me lastimas? – preguntó asustada, mientras él la llevaba a rastras hacia el final de un callejón sin salida.

-Sí, y será peor si sigues ofreciendo resistencia – dijo vilmente comenzando a besar su cuello.

-Déjame! – le exigió tratando de apartarse de él con sus manos, pero fue inútil porque él agarró sus manos – Auxilio!, por favor ayúdenme! – gritó desesperada al ver que no podía defenderse con sus piernas ya que Draco había encontrado la manera de aprisionarlas.

-Nadie vendrá a ayudarte – le advirtió comenzando a tocar su delicado cuerpo con fuerza.

-Suéltame, por favor! – le pidió suplicante, ofreciendo toda la resistencia que le era posible.

-No lo haré – dijo desabrochándose su pantalón – Y si sigues así, tendré que golpearte!.

-Eres un ser repugnante! Dios mío, que alguien me ayude, por favor.

-Suéltala – gritó un chico alto corriendo hacia ellos.

-No te metas! – dijo Draco.

-Te dije que la sueltes! – dijo apartándolo de Hermione y acercándose a ella – se encuentra bien, señorita?. – preguntó preocupado y ella asintió – no te enseñaron de niño que a las mujeres no se les toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa? – preguntó tirándole un puñete en la cara haciendo así que Draco cayera – a personas como tú no se les debería llamar "hombres", ni siquiera deberían existir – dijo propinándole un golpe en el estómago – eres un, con su permiso, señorita, cobarde – dándole una patada.

-Gracias, Dios mío, por haberlo mandado para que me salve! Y justo es Él, el chico del que estoy enamorada aunque no sé nada de su vida.

-Y tú te crees muy caballerito, no? – preguntó levantándose y tratando de pegarle.

-Pues, deberías aprender… - dijo e inmediatamente después recibió un golpe al lado de boca.

-Tú no me vas a enseñar nada – dijo tratando, en vano, volverle a tirar un puñete.

-Yo le enseño lo que sé a quién lo necesita! Y tú eres uno de lo que más lo necesita – dijo dándole un golpe en la cara – Mejor vete, antes de que salgas más lastimado. Pero ten en cuenta de que lo que hiciste no tiene nombre! Y pobre de ti si te acercas una vez más a la señorita aquí presente con esas intenciones porque te ira peor! – dijo al ver la cara aterrada de Hermione.

-Sí, cómo… - comenzó a decir, pero calló y comenzó a correr al ver que el puño de Harry se elevaba nuevamente.

-Mira que si te dejo es porque la señorita ya ha tenido más que suficiente por hoy, porque sino, hubieras terminado en el hospital como mereces por ser tan vil! – gritó.

-Muchas gracias! – dijo Hermione aún un poco nerviosa.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer, señorita – dijo mirándola y sonriendo.

-Puedo tutearlo? – preguntó.

-Sí – respondió con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, porque así me siento más cómoda… Mira lo que te hizo – dijo al ver que el costado de su labio sangraba.

-Está bien, no te preocupes… Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, gracias a ti, sí – dijo limpiando la herida de Harry – No sé que habría sido de mi, si no hubieras llegado – dijo apenada – Nunca imaginé que reaccionaría así.

-Sé que es difícil para ti, pero vas a tener que olvidar eso… - dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Hermione en forma de apoyo.

-Sí, gracias – dijo aferrándose al pecho de Harry, quién correspondió de forma protectora – Muchas gracias – repitió mirándolo a los ojos.

-Las que te adornan – respondió sonriendo también mirándola a los ojos, logrando así que Hermione se sonrojara y sonriera.

-Bueno, …cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó.

-Oh, lo siento; mi nombre es Harry James Potter, para servirte – dijo haciendo una reverencia ante ella - Hermione Jane Granger.

-Hermione Jane Granger – dijo extendiendo su mano derecha, la cual Harry tomó y besó por el dorso - Es esto un sueño?. Espero que no porque es mucho mejor persona de lo que creí, es todo un caballero….

-Uhmmm… si quiere te acompaño a tu casa, así nos aseguraremos de que ése no se atreva a acercarse a ti y llegues bien.

-Gracias, pero creo que ya ha sido mucha molestia. Que, por favor, me acompañe.

-Para nada, nunca sería molestia acompañar a tan bella dama – dijo y Hermione se sonrojó - Y así no quisieras, te seguiría para asegurarme de que no se te acerque.

-Gracias – dijo sonriendo y comenzaron a caminar – Cuántos años tienes?.

-Veinticinco. Igual que tú.

-Qué coincidencia!, igual que yo! – dijo emocionada y sonriendo.

-Sí. Sé casi todo sobre ti, pero nunca me imaginé que fueras tan encantadora - pensaba con remordimiento el joven.

Conversaba amenamente sobre las cosas que habían vivido (estaban conociéndose, aunque Harry sabía casi todo sobre ella). Mientras caminaban.

-Te gustaría tomar un café? – preguntó Harry al pasar por el restaurante que estaba al frente de la casa de Hermione.

-Me encantaría – respondió ella sonriendo – Gracias – dijo cuando Harry educadamente movió la silla para que Hermione se sentara y siguieron conversando.

-Disculpen, no me agrada interrumpirlos, pero son las diez de la noche y debemos cerrar – dijo el mozo apenado.

-Vaya, el tiempo sí que vuela cuando te diviertes y la pasas bien – dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Sí – afirmó Harry también sonriendo – Me podría traer la cuenta, por favor? – pidió al mozo.

-Claro, enseguida – dijo y se fue.

-Muchas gracias – dijo Hermione cuando Harry volvió a mover su silla para que ella se parara.

-No hay de qué – dijo sonriente – Está haciendo frío, ponte esto – ofreció colocándole su saco en los hombros.

-Gracias, eres todo un caballero – dijo y Harry volvió a sonreír.

-De nada. Tengo que decírselo o no podré vivir en paz - pensaba mientras caminaban.

-Bien, hemos llegado – dijo Hermione sacándolo de sus pensamientos – Aquí vivo.

-Sí – respondió y Hermione se extrañó-

-Muchas gracias, nuevamente, por todo – dijo sacándose el saco de los hombros y entregándoselo.

-De nada – dijo Harry cogiendo el saco.

-Sólo una cosa más, es algo que quiero saber y lo estaba pensando desde que salimos del restaurante.

-Sí, dima – dijo imaginándose lo que sería…

-Cómo es que estabas por ahí cuando ése intentó violarme?, vives por ahí? – preguntó con notable curiosidad.

-Yo… eh… no, no vivo por ahí. Hermione, voy a ser totalmente sincero contigo en esto que te voy a decir, así como lo he sido en todo lo que te he dicho – dijo mirando a Hermione a los ojos, quién se extrañó aún más – Tú me gustas, me gustas desde la primera vez que te vi, en la oficina, hace exactamente seis meses, dos días, diez horas y quince minutos – dijo consultando su reloj y Hermione se sonrojó y sonrió, aunque no entendía qué tenía que ver eso con su pregunta, decidió esperar a que terminara para decir algo – Pero la falta de confianza en mi mismo hizo que nunca me acercara, sin embargo comencé a averiguar todo sobre ti y cada cosa que descubría, me hacía enamorarme más y más. También te seguía para asegurarme de que llegues bien, de que estés bien, de que nada te pase. Y ahora me arrepiento de no haberme acercado a ti antes. Sé que lo que hice estuvo muy mal, pero si no podía acercarme, al menos no dejaría que nadie te haga daño, porque yo por ti daría mi vida. Por favor, perdóname – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No puedo creerlo!. Simplemente no puedo. Eres un enfermo!. Ya no sé quién es más enfermo si tú que me seguías o Malfoy que intentó violarme – gritó molesta y Harry bajó la cabeza – yo creí que eras diferente. Yo también me enamoré de ti - dijo y Harry la miró a los ojos y vio que los tenía con lágrimas, cosa que lo hizo sentir peor, si es que eso era posible – No sé si algún día logre perdonarte, pero por ahora vete que no quiero verte – dijo firmemente aunque el corazón se le partiera por dentro. Entró a su casa dejando a un Harry arrodillado y llorando - Y yo pensando que era diferente. _Es que sí lo es, Hermione, es todo un caballero y fue sincero, tienes razón lo que hizo no tiene nombre, pero si no lo hubiera hecho, qué hubiera sido de ti hoy?._ Sí, pero… _Pero nada, Hermione._

-Por favor, perdóname, Hermione. Todo lo que hice fue por Amor – gritó Harry – Espero que algún día me entiendas y puedas perdonarme. Te Amo, Hermione – volvió a gritar antes de levantarse e irse.

-_Ves, Hermione?. Te Ama, te lo ha dicho. Y tú también lo Amas, no?, aunque parezca demasiado rápido para decirlo. _Sí, lo sé, es muy pronto, pero es lo que siento. _Es que para el amor, no existe el tiempo. Entonces qué esperas?_ Harry! – gritó al salir corriendo y vio que se estaba alejando caminando lentamente. Al escuchar que lo llamó, se paró en seco y dio media vuelta para encontrarla corriendo hacia él, e hizo lo mismo – Te perdono – le dijo abrazándolo y Harry correspondió al abrazo.

-Gracias – le dijo sintiendo el aroma de su cabello.

-No hay de qué, enfermo – dijo en son de broma y sonriendo.

-Sí, soy un enfermo, pero un enfermo por ti – dijo también sonriendo – Quieres ser mi novia? – preguntó serio y Hermione asintió feliz a la vez de que ambos se acercaban para darse un tierno beso lleno de amor que se fue intensificando poco a poco.

-Te Amo, Harry!!! – dijo Hermione entre besos acariciando el pelo y espalda de su, ahora, novio.

-Y yo ti, Hermy!!! – dijo Harry acariciando su cintura y volviéndola a besar.

_**Fin.**_

Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta acá, ojala que haya sido de su agrado… sé que fue bastante rara… Por fis, háganme saber qué les pareció con un Review.

**Claudia.**


End file.
